You Won't Do Like In The Movie, Will You ?
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Quand Alice décide de déguiser toute la famille Cullen et Bella ! En quoi nos vampires seront-ils déguisés ? R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**A votre demande, voici un nouvel OS ! J'avais vraiment envie de faire un OS sur ce sujet, à vous de le découvrir ! **

**PS : PDV de Bella**

OOOOO

Encore une journée où Alice allait pouvoir me torturer. Sauf que cette fois, toute la famille Cullen allait y passer ! Nous étions Mardi-Gras, et elle avait encore organisé une grande fête à la villa, tout le monde devait bien sûr être déguisé, et je n'échappais malheureusement pas à la règle.

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner, Edward me conduisit à la villa, et je fus accueillie par une Alice totalement hystérique sous les regards anxieux de toute la famille : elle avait décidé de déguiser, selon son bon vouloir, toute la famille. Quand il la vit, Edward se mit à sourire mais comme pour se venger, celle-ci du penser au déguisement de son frère et il poussa un grognement, je sentais que nous allions bien rigoler.

Elle ordonna à tout le monde de rester dans le salon le temps qu'elle préparât tout, puis, nous dit de monter nous changer, que nos déguisements étaient sur nos lits. Je crus m'évanouir quand je vis ce que ma soeur m'avait réservé : une longue robe noire décolletée et fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses avec un attirail de tueuse à gages et des talons affreusement hauts. J'allais tuer Alice, sauf si je mourais avant, d'une chute dans les escaliers. Je jetais un coup d'oeil au costume d'Edward, Alice lui avait choisi une chemise blanche, avec un pantalon et une veste de costume. Il avait lui aussi tout l'attirail du parfait tueur à gage. J'avais vraiment hâte de le voir ainsi...

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement, selon l'ordre de Miss Cullen, et je faillis manquer de tomber en enfilant mes talons, Alice allait me le payer. Celle-ci entra dans notre chambre avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de nous contempler et m'entraîna vivement dans la salle de bain, me tenant fermement par un bras, m'évitant ainsi de tomber. Elle commença à me maquiller et à me coiffer, rabattant mes cheveux sur un côté et les ondulant grâce à un fer. Je pus enfin regarder à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle portait une petite robe verte claire à paillettes, découpée en triangles en bas et avec des ailes accrochées dans le dos. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était fait un tout petit chignon avec un ruban assorti à sa robe. A côté de tous les produits de beauté, je remarquais une baguette magique toute pailletée et verte. Je devinais. Mon lutin s'était transformée en fée clochette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rosalie entra dans la pièce et se mit à aider sa soeur, je l'examinais à son tour. Elle portait une robe dorée de l'époque des Lumières, mettant en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux de la même couleur. Cette robe laissait apparaître ses épaules parfaites et soulignait sa taille de guêpe. Je me sentais horriblement laide. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon un peu plus lâche que celui d'Alice et elle portait un sublime diadème. Et pour finaliser le tout, un ras du cou en or auquel pendait un diamant rond décorait son décolleté.

- Et voilà Bella ! Tu es sublime ! Regarde-toi ! S'exclama Alice en me tournant sur mon siège face au miroir.

- Waouh Alice, Rosalie ! Merci ! Je... Est-ce que c'est moi ? Demandai-je, tout d'un coup douteuse.

- Mais bien sûr idiote ! Edward va te trouver à croquer, me dis Rosalie en dévoilant des canines bien aiguisées. Allons retrouver nos hommes !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans le salon des Cullen, à nous examiner les uns les autres. Alice avait déguisé les gens en fonction des couples. Jasper, assorti à elle, portait un costume vert, un petit chapeau du même vert avec une plume et un petit canif en bois. Jasper était Peter Pan. Emmett, quant à lui, paraissait mal à l'aise dans son costume à la manière du XVIIe siècle, en harmonie avec sa femme. Il restait encore Esmée et Carlisle, tous deu déguisés en pirates, que je reconnus tout de suite : Elizabeth Swan et Will Turner, tous droits sortis de Pirates des Caraïbes. Ils étaient tous vraiment sublime, je me sentais bizarre parmi eux, surtout avec cette fente qui montait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et qui dévoilait une sorte de jarretière noire à laquelle était accroché un poignard qui me parut être vrai.

- Dis-moi Alice, en qui sommes-nous déguisés ? Demandai-je.

- Toi et Edward, vous êtes Mr & Mrs Smith, des tueurs à gages. Emmett et Rosalie sont la Belle et la Bête...

- Sympa Alice ! S'exclama Emmett qui venait juste de comprendre.

- Oui mais à la fin la Bête devient un prince particulièrement charmant ! Et puis Jasper et moi, nous sommes Peter Pan et la fée Clochette tandis que Carlisle et Esmée sont Elizabeth Swan et Will Turner ! M'expliqua mon lutin. Bon, venez m'aider à vérifier si tout est près !

Tout le monde suivit Alice à travers les pièces de la maison, je m'apprêtai à faire de même quand les deux froids de mon amoureux me retinrent et me plaquèrent contre son torse. J'enfouis ma tête contre ses muscles, humant son odeur enchanteresse avant de partir à la recherche de ses lèvres et de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné auquel il répondit tout en faisant courir ses mains dans mon dos. Mon coeur eut un raté, qu'il remarqua et interrompit notre baiser.

- Tu es vraiment sublime ce soir, rappelle-moi de féliciter ma soeur, me murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Et que devrais-je dire de toi ? Ce costume est époustouflant ! Et toi dedans, c'est encore mieux ! M'exclamai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à m'embrasser, toujours plus passionnément, en arrêtant ses mains sur mes hanches qu'il serra de plus en plus tout contre lui.

- Hey vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas faire comme à la fin du film, quand ils font l'amour dans tout les recoins de la maison ! S'écria Emmett en rigolant, mettant fin à notre baiser et provoquant une crise d'hilarité générale.

OOOOO

**Avez-vous aimé ? :D**

**Encore un OS assez drôle d'après moi, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! **

**Reviews please ! ;)**


	2. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je rajoute cette note pour vous dire merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Ainsi que pour vous dire qu'à partir de mardi, je ne posterai plus ! Je pars en vacances sans mon cher ordi ! Si j'ai le temps, j'écrirai manuellement et si je peux squatter un ordi, j'essayerai de poster ! ;)

Ensuite, je voulais répondre à **mary,** qui m'a laissé des reviews sur mes deux OS :

Pour le « Is it ? », relie tes cours d'anglais avant de dire que j'ai fait une faute ! Le verbe de la principal est négatif, donc le tag est positif !

Ensuite, je mets des titres en anglais parce que j'en ai envie, que Fascination, Tentation & Hésitation sont des livres écrits au départ en anglais et donc je leur rends ainsi hommage.

En quoi pourrions être fières de parler le français ? Okay, c'est une très jolie langue, la plupart des grands classiques de littérature mondiale sont en français, etc. Mais quelle est la langue internationale au jour d'aujourd'hui ? La langue dans laquelle sont rédigées toutes les découvertes scientifiques ? L'anglais !

Pour finir, je reconnais avoir commis une faute dans le titre de mon dernier OS, c'est à dire celui-ci, j'ai oublier le « Do » ce qui faisait que la phrase n'avait aucun sens ! Désolée...

Mary, ne crois pas que je sois en colère ou autre mais je n'apprécie pas que l'on me corrige alors que je n'ai pas fait de fautes ou que l'on me dicte une conduite ! :)


End file.
